


broken beautiful mess

by dayevsphil



Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Dan sees parts of his Phil shining through this stranger, and he loves him for it. Amnesia AU timestamp.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	broken beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> set in part one of amnesia au (pre-kiss), which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449553) if you're not familiar with it! 
> 
> prompted by intoapuddle <3
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189625058553/broken-beautiful-mess)

“What’s this?”

Phil’s voice is sleepy and, honestly, Dan thought he was already out for the night. They’ve only been sharing a bed again for a few days, but they’re both sleeping _so_ much better that Dan almost regrets not sticking around from the start. He likes that Phil asked him, though, told him to stay, smiled up at him all unguarded and beautiful.

He looks over from his phone to see what Phil is talking about. He’s looking at the funny scar on his own inner bicep, brows furrowed and eyes sleepy behind his glasses. Dan smiles.

“That,” Dan hums, “was from the same incident that almost broke my collarbone.”

The wheels in Phil’s tired brain are spinning so obviously that Dan has to hold back laughter. He’s stressed so often now about who this Phil is and what they mean to each other and whether or not he’ll ever be the same again, but at least some things are always going to stay the same. Phil is still so cute when he’s resisting sleep like a toddler, waiting - maybe subconsciously - for Dan to put his phone down and cuddle.

“Oh,” Phil says eventually. He laughs, and Dan can’t help but laugh along with him. “God, no wonder we don’t have sex in the shower anymore.”

“It’s very slippery and we are very clumsy,” Dan agrees.

“Looks like it hurt,” says Phil. He blinks over at Dan and pokes at his collarbone, peeking out of his too-big shirt. “You got a scar?”

Dan smiles, smug. “Nope.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem fair,” Phil huffs.

“Sorry, did you want me to get disfigured?”

The corners of Phil’s lips twitch, but he looks like he’s trying to hold on to his pout for a bit longer. “Did you at least get a bruise?” he asks, still prodding along Dan’s collarbone like he intends to put one there if Dan says no.

Dan pushes his hand away. He doesn’t mind when Phil touches him, but he keeps getting this uncomfortable swoop in his stomach whenever Phil touches parts of his bare skin. That never used to happen before, and he’s not entirely sure why it’s happening now, but he hopes that it’ll go away on its own.

“I got incredibly bruised,” says Dan. “If you think I got out of that situation scot-free, you’ve got another fucking thing coming.”

“Another _fucking_ thing?” Phil asks, cheeky, and Dan snorts before he can stop himself.

“Go away,” Dan complains, gently shoving at the side of Phil’s face. Phil tries to bite at his hand, and Dan’s chest seizes up for a brief moment at the familiar gesture. “Weren’t you tired or something, stupid?”

“No,” Phil says in that pigheaded toddler way Dan is used to. Sometimes it’s annoying, honestly, but right now it makes him feel soft and fond to see parts of his Phil peeking through this man who is something of a stranger to him. Dan smiles and puts his phone on his bedside table.

“Stupid,” Dan repeats, because he can’t tell Phil that he loves him without making things weird, and insulting him is the next best thing.

Rolling his eyes, Dan reaches out to slide Phil’s glasses off his face. He puts them safely on Phil’s nightstand and turns off the lamp before he gets comfortable under their covers. He’s barely settled himself in when he’s got Phil’s lanky limbs flopping over him, trying to get as close to Dan as he possibly can. He buries his face in Dan’s neck, which. Okay. That doesn’t make Dan uncomfortable, exactly, but he still moves Phil’s head to his chest to try and calm the way Phil’s breath on his neck always makes him feel.

“Maybe I’m a little tired,” Phil mumbles into Dan’s shirt.

Dan laughs, soft, and brings his hand to Phil’s hair. He knows that Phil is going to crash any moment now, and petting him always helps that process. Dan lets the little content noises that Phil makes at the ministrations lull him into a slower sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine! also i hope you guys are still enjoying this onslaught.


End file.
